M&LTT2: The Take Over On China!
by Lord Debahno
Summary: Mario & Luigi Time Travels2: The Mario Bros go back into time for the second time, but this has nothing to do with George Washington this time... IT'S CHINA THIS TIME!


_**Greeting Note**_

This is actually my second new whole story! I would've put up the first Mario & Luigi Time Travels Story, but... That one was completely done in Script Form and that document is on my old computer and it hasn't been running since last year (Insert Huge Sweatdrop)...

If you want to know what the first one was about, then just ask me and I'll tell you.

Well anyways... on with the first chapter and so... Enjoy!

Oh yeah, I just remembered something... I bleeped out most of the bad words and so I'll tell you of the translations...

**_Danish (Damn)  
Beach (B-tch)  
Son-Of-A-Beach (Son-Of-A-B-tch)  
S-Word (Sh-t)  
F-Word (F---)  
F-Word+In (F---in)  
F-Word+Er (F---er) (Don't even remember if I used this word or not...)_**

**_That should be it though..._**

Now on with the Story!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter1-1: Down To Kero**_

It was a beautiful afternoon through out the Mushroom Kingdom. Yoshi and Toad were busy playing Badminton against Mario and Luigi. Yoshi and Toad were actually winning against Mario and Luigi because of one thing… "Why can't I get a girlfriend!" Luigi had exclaimed and as the birdie had flown by, he fell to his knees and he started to cry. Toad rolled his eyes and Yoshi went to go get the birdie, as for Mario… He went to Luigi and he said, "Eventually, you'll get one and she'll love you forever." Luigi stopped crying and he looked at Mario and he said, "… You're a Danish liar…" He went back to crying and then Toad came to them and he said to Luigi with reassuring words of theory, "You don't need that Beach." Mario raised an eyebrow at Toad and Luigi looked at him and said, "Daisy's not a Beach." "Oh yeah, then how come she won't go out with you and she's going out with that Mushroom Dude who's working at the Tavern?" Luigi's eyes filled up and more tears were rushing out of them! Yoshi then came over and he had PUNCHED Toad in the arm! "You Danish Dragon, why'd ya hit me for!" "You made him even worse you little prick!" "Made him worse? He's the one who brought it upon himself!" Yoshi then SMACKED him upside the head! "Then you go and make him cry you Son-Of-A-Beach!"

While Yoshi and Toad continued to argue and Mario trying to make Luigi feel better… POOF! "Great, now I'm gayer than ever!" Luigi cried even more and then Yoshi and Toad stopped fighting and Toad asked Luigi, "I thought that you loved the Colonial Times." "I do but, this still doesn't cheer me up!" Luigi had went back to crying, and indeed… Everything was turned back into Colonial Times once again, just like the time that Bowser went to go and kidnapped General George Washington! Then at the end, we figured out that Bowser was actually trying to go and fix the past and that, the High British Mushroom Guard was actually the notorious deadly Mushroom Pirate… CAPTAIN ROBERT BOMBER! Well anyways, the end result of that quest was that… Captain Robert Bomber got eaten by George Washington's pet Dragon named Yoshi incidentally, and Mario was stupid at the time and so he said _I wished that I was a Spooky-Ghosty_, which I have no clue what he meant by that but well… That's what happened so yeah, and now back to what's going on now…

So everything now as back to Colonial Times once again and Luigi was still crying. Then all of a sudden, the Chancellor came out running to them. "Mario and Luigi, everything is back to Colonial Times and I feel the need to go and extort money from Toad." Mario, Yoshi, and Toad had all raised eyebrows, but Luigi was still crying. "Extort money from me? I'd kick your A if you did that to me Twitchy." Toad had said to him and then Yoshi asked the Chancellor, "Why are you waring a black suit, with an Axe on the side belt-hatch and why are your eyes at a slant?" Luigi stopped crying and he looked at the Chancellor and he said to them, "He's Chinese." Yoshi, Toad, and Mario seemed abit confused up to now and then Toad pointed out to Luigi that… "But he was Colonial last time though…" "He was, but the Time Frame was different then and the suit is obvious that the Time Frame now is later on in years." Toad still seemed confused but he somewhat understood what Luigi was saying. Yoshi looked closely at the Chancellor and he then said, "Yeah he's right… The Time Frame is different and that Axe reminds me of, **_The Axe Gang_** from **_Kung Fu Hustle_**." "AXE GANG! I'll show you AXE GANG!" The Chancellor had grabbed his Axe and he had THROWN it at Yoshi! He had ducked out of the way and everyone had looked at the Chancellor. The Chancellor looked at them and he had grabbed out from his pockets… "HOLY S-WORD!" Yoshi had exclaimed and then Luigi pointed at the Chancellor and he said, "He's got Axes up the Yin-Yang…" Toad then screamed like a little girl and they all had looked at him funny. "… Shut up…" They then looked back at the Chancellor and he was about to throw his Axes, but then Mario exclaimed, "LET'S RUN FOR IT!" Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi all had took off in a flash while Chinese Dust was swept into the air.

Many minutes later had passed by and Mario had stopped from running. Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi had stopped as well and Luigi had asked, "Why did you stop?" Then Toad added, "Yeah, he could be after us for all we know." Mario then pointed out to them a green pipe and Yoshi asked, "We're going down into Kero Sewers?" "Not exactly…" Mario had turned to look at them and he said, "I know that time is screwed up once again but, I have an idea of who might know of what's going on." "Wait, we're going to go and see Frogfucius aren't we?" Toad had asked and Mario replied back saying, "Yes we are Toad." Then Luigi pointed out to Mario, "If we are to see Frogfucius, then we would have to go down into Kero Sewers right?" "Yes." "Well that's weird because when you were talking to Yoshi… You said not exactly." Mario rolled his eyes and he said, "When I said not exactly, it was meant that we are to go through the place as quickly as possible and, to get to Frogfucius." "But we're still going down into Kero Sewers though." "Luigi, that's not the point." Luigi was about to say something but… "Aren't you supposed to be crying in self pity because you have no girlfriend?" Luigi looked at him and he started to cry. Mario rolled his eyes and Yoshi had SMACKED Toad! "Why did you hit me for?" "I hit you because you made him feel bad, but kudos on shutting him up somewhat." Toad nodded his head and he said, "…Okay then."

Mario went over to Luigi and said to him, "Now's not the time to go and cry over some little problem. Now's the time to be crying about what's going to happen to us." Luigi looked at him and he had wiped the tears that streamed down his face. "You're right Mario. I should be crying about the past and our future." Luigi looked at them and he said, "Let's go and save time!" Luigi was about to go into the green pipe but he stopped and he looked at Mario. "Yeah, you're gonna have to go first." "Why? I thought that you were leading us into the green pipe." "Uh yeah, about that uh…" Mario rolled his eyes once again and he had jumped into the green pipe. Toad walked by Luigi and he said to him, "You really suck." Toad then jumped into the green pipe and Yoshi was about to jump in as well, but Luigi had stopped him. "Why didn't you smack him?" Yoshi looked at him and he said, "I only smack people who hurt other peoples feelings. I don't smack people who tell the truth." "………. Up yours Dragon!" Yoshi had an angry look on his face. He was about to say something, but he jumped into the green pipe in order to avoid getting into a fight with Luigi. After Yoshi had jumped into the green pipe, Luigi had let out a snicker and he then jumped into the green pipe.

Meanwhile inside the green pipe, Mario and Toad had landed on solid ground. Yoshi then came down and he landed on solid ground as well. "Where's my Brother, Yoshi?" Mario had asked him and he said, "I don't know." Then all of a sudden… SPLASH! Mario, Toad, and Yoshi had looked at the water and… "Luigi!" The three had said and Luigi said to them, "Yeah, it's me." Luigi had grabbed onto the ledge and he started to climb up………. ROAR! A huge Seadra had rose from the water and Luigi had looked back and he muttered out, "……… S-Word………." Luigi tried to climb up but the Seadra had wrapped his long tail around one of Luigi's legs! Mario had then grabbed onto one of Luigi's hands. Yoshi ran to Luigi and he whipped out his tongue, and he wrapped it around Luigi's body. Toad had gotten out his Slingshot and he had gotten out a Bob-Bomb. He had put the Bob-Bomb in the sling and he had aimed at the Seadra. He had drawn back the Bob-Bomb and he had let it go………. BAM! ROAR! The Seadra had been hit and it had let go of Luigi. Mario and Yoshi had pulled Luigi and they had let go of him. The three looked as the Seadra had shook itself and had tried to attack them, but… Toad had gotten out another Bob-Bomb and he had shot it at the Seadra once more………. BAM! ROAR! The Seadra screeched in pain and it had recoiled back into the water…

"Luigi, are you okay?" Mario had looked at him and Luigi said, "I'm fine…" He looked at Mario and Yoshi and he said to them, "Thank you for saving me…" They nod their heads and Luigi nod to them back. Toad went to them and they looked at him and they nod their heads to him and he nod his head back. Mario looked at the water and he said, "I definitely don't remember a Seadra being down here." "Hey look at that." Yoshi had pointed out to Mario to the other side of the place. "Isn't that the pipe that leads down to the river?" Mario looked and the pipe was indeed, under the water. "That can't be… This place has never been waterlogged at all…" "And it's never had a Seadra either." Toad had added. "Yeah but here's the thing. Why would there be a Seadra in here in the first place?" Yoshi had asked and then Luigi said to them, "Because somebody put it there…" They looked at Luigi and Toad said, "I wonder who would've done this." "Somebody who wanted to block the way." Yoshi said and then Luigi said to them, "Yes. Somebody did this so that way we couldn't get to Frogfucius and that… We couldn't find out what's going on about the past." Yoshi and Toad nodded their heads and then Mario said to them, "There is only one way to find out…" Mario had jumped into the water and he swam to the other side. He held his breath and he dived in and swam down the pipe. Yoshi shook his head and he jumped into the water, and he swam to the pipe. He looked around and he said to Toad and Luigi, "The Seadra's gone." Toad shook his head and he muttered out, "I don't like the looks of this…" He jumped into the water and he swam to the pipe. Luigi did the same thing as well and all three of them had held their breaths, and swam down the pipe.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
